1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to standards conversion of digital video signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different format standards for high definition digital video are being established in different parts of the world. For example, the SMPTE 240M format has become established in the USA and is characterised by 1125 lines per frame, 2:1 interlace, 60 fields per second and an active pixel area of 1920 pixels (horizontally) by 1035 pixels (vertically) per frame. On the other hand, one of the "European" standards which is proposed is characterised by 1250 lines per frame, 2:1 interlace, 50 fields per second and an active pixel area of 1920 pixels (horizontally) by 1152 pixels (vertically) per frame. There will become a need for a gateway between two standard formats such as these, so that material originated in or converted to one of these high definition standards can be converted to the other standard.